rank10ygofandomcom-20200215-history
The One Whose Shape was Snatched
''"There is a contention among my peers and fellows that I am not, in the common parlance, 'down with it.' I have approached you all today on this most auspicious of holidays to assure you, despite the misguided assertions of my detractors, that I am immensely 'down with it.'" ''- TOWSWS, Berlin 1976 The One Whose Shape was Snatched (née Scrittleson) is an entity of vast cosmic significance and many rods. His first appearance in Rank10YGO's channel was in his very first video, where he inserted himself into a frame for less than a quarter of a second, subliminally inserting himself into the minds of his burgeoning viewerbase. He came into prominence as co-producer of the smash hit "What does pot of greed do?", where he was credited under the pseudonym Wak E. Meemz. Since then, he has aided Rata in reviewing archetypes and in cutting to the front of the line at Michenzo's Pizza Palace. During the War of the Worthless saga, it is believed The One was responsible for the surreal dreams, fugue states, and paranormal happenings Rank10 related to some entrants. However, in The Interview Whose Questions Were Snatched he vehemently denied any involvement in these matters. He proceeded to threaten the interviewer with a number of his many rods, suggesting he may not have been entirely truthful. Appearance The One Whose Shape was Snatched cannot be seen by mortal eyes. His appearance is thus far entirely unknown. In the Realm of Mortals When The One Whose Shape was Snatched is forced to contort his body in such a manner as to conform with physical reality, he appears as a roughly man-sized figure that is also vaguely in the shape of a man. His head is roughly cylindrical in shape, sporting a single eye which perceives every video on YouTube simultaneously. Atop his head is a hat, under which is a fleshy depression housing the severed, shrunken head of Micolash, Host of the Nightmare. The process The One uses to speak is unknown, but it is assumed to be really gross. Moreover, it is claimed by some that his voice has "changed", but all rigorous evidence-based analysis has revealed that his voice has never changed over the course of some 600 Archetype Archive episodes. The One can separate from his body, leaving just his head and hat behind. However, it is assumed that he can still vaporize human skin without his rods, as he threatened Rata with this after he made a bad pun. The one has attempted to eat and drink, but he lacks a mouth, so it is unknown if this is actually possible. During the time he threatened Rata into making an archetype archive on Cyberdark, he wore the uniform of the Cyberdark Impacts, even though it was almost exactly the same as a measly biker outfit. However, it was later revealed that Rata had been hallucinating the entire event, even though the gun used to threaten him was very real. Powers and Abilities The One Whose Shape Was Snatched, as befitting of his description on the card meant to invoke Him, possesses a terrible power. He is immune to physical attacks and seems to be immortal and omnipresent. Overall however, the majority of The One's powers are unknown. The One Whose Shape Was Snatched's most well-noted power comes from his 'Many Rods', tools that have a variety of amazing powers, such as granting enlightenment to those with mental blocks, giving Djinn/Nekroz consistency to starter decks, and most incredibly of all, shutting up gimmicky babies. More recently, he revealed a rod that forces someone, Rata, in this case, to equip a bake sale uniform. The rod itself resembles a stick. A shorter rod is used to bludgeon people if the need ever arises. For all of The One Whose Shape was Snatched's powers, he does have a limit. This is shown when he went to worlds with a "Reactor" deck, and he lost to all the SPYRAL's. Spyral's then recieved a nerf on the banlist. He is also vulnerable to chimneys, getting stuck in one the day after Christmas, and because his card form belongs to Konami, they are able to use him as a vessel to get Rata to do what they want. Biography The One Whose Shape was Snatched was born shortly before the rest of the universe, and has resided therein for the remainder of its lifespan. Much of his youth was spent in a state of deathlike repose, unmoving and inert while reality wove itself into being around him. Although he claims to have met Rata during this time, this is physically impossible as Rata would not come into being for several billion years The origin of The One's rods is unclear, and they may simply be an extension of his own immeasurable power forced to comport with the laws of reality. The earliest known human contact with The One in 30th century BCE resulted in a comprehensive description of these rods on a cuneiform tablet known as the Catalog of Godsticks. Much like his rods, The One's involvement in human history is unclear. It is, however, impossible to deny that The One had a hand in the formation of almost every human culture that has ever existed. Historians have asserted that the world tree or tree of life common in many early human myths is, in fact, an attempt by those humans to explain the origin of The One's rods. By far The One's most famous and recognizable appearance in the stories of ancient man is his role as the vegetable sacrifice in the biblical story of Cain and Abel. He once called a raw egg an omelette, hinting that he perceives the world in a different way than all other entities through his non-winking/blinking eye. It was eventually revealed in Archetype Archive: Vampires, that the One had gambled his shape away several million years ago, and in order to regain (AKA, Buy it back) it, he needed 'Review Energy' from Rata, hence why he pesters him so much. He percieves Acid Rain as an important issue; although the card hasn't been relevant in many years, it does directly target monster types similar to that of the one who stole his shape. Konami eventually began breathing down his deck with the threat of the Ancient Gear Golem, forcing him to convince Rata to review the archetype and praise the Golem. At the very least, Rata did give the archetype credit for still being fun to play. Currently believes that he's found a way to fix the game, with the first step being to ban all Tuner monsters. Category:Characters Category:Visitors Category:Political Figures